


Leading On

by staruplatinum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anime, Blowjobs, Bruising, Creampie, Crying, Cumswapping, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome, Gangbang, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Manga, Multi, NSFW, Orgy, Slut-Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, degrading, listen this fic is really nasty and I wanted to go darker too yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: Hisoka, Chrollo and Illumi were sick of you playing them like a game. They all team up behind your back and invite you to a hidden location separately. Little did you know when you’d arrive there, you’d be in for a hell of a night.





	Leading On

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested to my tumblr; @waifuuwrites! stop by if you'd like to request a story like this! enjoy.

Meteor city. A city that was plagued by orphans and destruction. You didn’t know why you’d willingly walk here, but upon receiving a text message from Chrollo, something about it , you just couldn’t resist. It took a while to travel there, about 2 hours before you finally met your destination of what appeared to be a run down shack.

“Is this really the damn place?”

You thought, looking up at the decaying building. Just as you did, Hisoka came out. You could feel his Nen just as quickly as he appeared, a dark aura around him, and that sinister smile of his.

“So. You cane I see. “

he stated. You didn’t expect to see Hisoka here, you were here for Chrollo.

“Where’s Chrollo.”

You asked bluntly. You couldn’t deny your desire for this strange clown man, but you couldn’t keep fucking each of them on the side and leading them on. You had to choose one person, and Chrollo was the most stable for you; the most grounded. You knew he would provide you with the most stability, despite being the leader of the phantom troupe.

“He’s inside.”

Hisoka said slyly, revealing his heart card.

“He’s waiting for you, you know.”

You raised a brow but tried to brush it off. After all, Chrollo had many subordinates that he trusted to stay around him for protection purposes, it was probably normal that Hisoka was here, though, his aura felt off.

“We’re all waiting for you.”

Another cold voice spoke up from the shadows behind you, and soon you felt two strong and pointy hands on your shoulder, caressing you gently. You shuddered at the sudden contact, only to turn around and be greeted by Illumi’s expressionless poker face. Illumi’s trip on your shoulders tightened, and soon both him and Hisoka were leading you through the run down building. You gulped heavily, trying not to piss either of them off. This was such strange behaviour.. you were sure that Chrollo would probably kill you. Looking down at your feet and after walking and tripping for what felt like 30 minutes, you finally made it to a chamber. The chamber was dimly lit, and had a massive king sized bed in it. Barely anything else decorated the stone walls, or floors, besides a black chair across from the bed. Looking around, you were greeted to Chrollo who was casually sitting on the windowsill, reading his book, as always.

“Ah, Y/n. You made it. I’m glad you could.”

Chrollo stated, shutting his book loudly and leaving it on the windowsill before hopping down to approach you. This whole atmosphere threw you off, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t scared.

“Chrollo, I —“

you were cut off by Illumi’s big hand across your mouth. “Don’t speak unless the master gives you permission.”

Illumi said blankly. Hisoka just watched from the side, fiddleing with his cards. The same shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“There’s no need for that Illumi. Please, let y/n sit down on the bed and get comfortable. She has a long night ahead of her.” 

It was then, after hearing Chrollo’s soft voice that you knew what kind of night you were in for. It all made sense now. Chrollo lured you here so that both him, Hisoka and Illumi could punish you.. sexually. While you were slightly excited, you were more scared than anything. You didn’t want this. Not by all three of them.. at once.

Both hisoka and Illumi’s eyes watched you as they gestured for you to sit down on the luxurious bed. Hesitantly, you walked over, Your black heels digging into the cement floor as you made your way to the king sized bed. Upon sitting down on it you felt the softness is the pure silk sheets. Clearly, you knew they were stolen. Wherever the troupe stole this from: they must have had to go far.

The silence of the room began to loom over you, and the cold chill in the air caused goosebumps to prickle up on your arms and exposed legs. You cleared your throat, trying to get any one of their attention ; the silence was killing you. It was immensely awkward. Eventually, Chrollo set aside his book, hopped down from the window sill, pulled the black chair over and sat down in front of the bed. It was then that you noticed both Hisoka and illumi’s hands were all over your body. All your curves, all your insecurities, they could all be seen and felt in the slutty black dress you were wearing. Hisoka took full advantage of that.

“Undress her.”

Chrollo commanded, his eyes never leaving yours. You almost felt bad about this all. You hadn’t done anything yet with illumi; no. You only lead him on.. while fucking Hisoka, and spending time with Chrollo.. who you then fucked as well. But how did you know any better? All three of them were always busy doing some kind of business, whether it be stealing, killing, assinating people; or keeping up with the troupe. In reality, this was the best idea. Since none of them wanted to get attached, nor did they want a relationship.

Amidst all your thoughts, you suddenly heard the faint sound of a seam tearing. It was then that you realized that hisokas long nails were ripping right through your dress. It was not very expensive, but it still cost a good amount of money, something you didn’t have much of. The sounds went on for a moment; until you were left in nothing but your lacy underwear and bra. White, in appearance. It symbolizes “purity & innocence” but you were far from that. Hisoka knew this, and the thought caused him to smirk. He brought his long fingers to the hem of your panties, pulling them aside.

“My my y/n-chan”

Hisoka hummed as his fingers traced over your folds,

“You’re already so wet. “

You blushed in response, tilting your head to look away from him in embarrassment.

“It’s almost as if you want this.. hmmm? to be fucked by three men at once? you really are dirty ~"

His words were intoxicating and taunting. He wanted to make you feel like a whore for this. Being so caught up with Hisoka, you didn’t even realize that illumi had his pants zipped down, and his hard cock was sprung free, right at the corner of your mouth. You took his cock in your hand, gripping it gently as you brought it to your lips. You slowly licked the head, getting as much spit as you could on it before taking it into your mouth, inch by inch. Illumi grabbed your cheeks and squeezed them before eyeing down at you, a lifeless glare.

Chrollo spoke up from the chair once again, a faint smile plastered on his face through the candlelight.

“I want you to take illumi all the way down your throat. If you stop, there will be consequences”

Your heart nearly stopped at hearing his cold words. You didn’t think you could take his long cock all the way down your throat. Especially with little-to-no prep. However, you knew that if you didn’t do what these three men wanted, there would be dire results. Most likely ending with your death.

You stared up at illumi with heavily lidded eyes, nodding slightly before wrapping your lips around the head and slowly taking him as deep as you could. Though illumi wasn’t the biggest out there, he was Definitley long. Which made it very hard for you to take all 7 inches down your throat before gagging.

“Hisoka, touch her. Distract her”

Chrollo spoke once again. It was so awkward looking over to him. He was just watching you three, intently. Would he join in? Or just get off on watching you three?

It didn’t take long for Hisoka’s signature smirk to once again appear. He gladly took pleasure in rubbing your folds once more, spreading your slick all over your entrance and clit. Chrollo was right, this was a fair enough dostraction. In fact, hisoka’s skilled fingers were so good, that you let out a small wimpier mixed with a gagging sound as illumi began to thrust into your mouth. The two of them did not need anymore permission from Chrollo to continue their assault on your body. Hisoka slowly and teasingly worked up to inserting 3 of his long and sharp fingers inside of your tight entrance. He didn’t care if you were wet or not, but knowing that you’d be stuffed by all three of them soon, he figured it was fair.

You tensed up as illumi continued his rough thrusts in your mouth. Mascara smearing down your stained cheeks. You kept letting out gagged moans as Hisoka sped up his pace, scissoring you and stretching you out while touching that special spot inside. Your eyes shut as you reached your first orgasm, knuckles turning white from how hard you were gripping the sheets.

“Well now.. that didn’t take you long, did it?”

Illumi asked rhetorically.

You knew that just because you had finished, that these three men still had to.

Chrollo stood up.

“Alright, that’s enough. Leave her for a moment.”

The two men pulled out of you and laid to the side of the bed, waiting for Chrollo to instruct them next. Once again, through your faint panting, there was a long pause of silence before Chrollo finally spoke up.

“Take off those panties, please.”

It was then that you decided to take things a little.. further. A seductive smile could be seen on your face before you got down on your hands and knees, pulling them off and exposing your ass and wet cunt to Chrollo. He would be a liar if he said that it didn’t turn him on, but for the most part he was disappointed in you.

“I cannot believe you’re acting like a slut already.”

He sighed, while gently caressing your ass and lower back.

“You’re not even at the good part yet.”

His words made you tense up, as did most of the things these three men had said to you tonight. Chrollo’s large hand came down in one swift movement, leaving a visible red print on your left ass cheek. The sensation caused you to wimper in pain; but it didn’t take long for another one to come down again - full force. This went on for moments. Chrollo slapped your reddened ass hard, until there were welts and deep purple bruises.

Hisoka watched from the sidelines, licking his lips at the sound of your pained cries. Soon after, when all was done and tears stained your face; You felt the tip of Chrollo’s cock enter you in one swift movement. He didn’t hesitate to push himself all the way into the hilt; until the head of his cock was pressed firmly against your cervix. Grabbing your waist, he pulled you back as he began to thrust into you at a fast pace. Your ass cheeks met with his torso with each thrust; adding more of a stinging pain to your newfound wounds. “Tight fit” Chrollo murmured under his breath, causing you to blush. Moments later,both Hisoka and illumi came up to your face, slapping their cocks against your top lip. You grabbed both of their dicks, each a different size. While Hisoka was slender, illumi was thicker.

Almost eagerly, you guided both of them into your mouth. It was a tight fit, so you had to alternate your attention on each one. When you were deepthroating Hisoka; you were pumping illumi’s long shaft with your hand, and vice versa.

Chrollos rough thrusts only increased as he neared his end, and before you could finish again; he spilt his seed inside of you as deep as he could. You could feel the warm liquid fill your walls, filling up every little crevice. It shocked you, and you pulled away from illumi and Hisoka, a look of fear plastered on your face as you felt Chrollo pull out.

“What? Did you think I wasn’t going to do that? Well, you’re in for a big surprise.”

He stated, giving your ass one last slap before moving away from you. Hisoka layed down on the bed, gesturing for you to come on top of him. Slowly, you forced yourself to come on top of him, straddling his waist and lining up the head of his cock with your sloppy entrance. Hisoka had no shame when it came to sex ; and this was no exception. He loved fucking someone after they’ve been cummed in. It’s dirty, that he knew, but he was a disgusting man.

Upon filing you to the hilt with his long cock, he didn’t waste time in thrusting in. Hard. And rough. His sharp nails found their way to your hips digging into them as he bucked up into you. Crescent shaped moons began to form around your hips, where his gripped nails were. You were in a lot of pain no, so much, that you collapsed on top of Hisoka, desperate ttrying to cling onto his shoulders as he continued to fuck your sloppy cunt.

A smirk cane upon his face once more as he saw illumi peer behind you. Illumi stroked his cock for a little longer, watching the two of you fuck intently, until he got impatient. He crawled behind you, angling his cock with your cunt, and pushing in hard ; all while Hisoka continued to fuck you. You screamed out in pain. You had never done this before and you barely had time to prepare. One cock was enough. But two? Inside one hole? You didn’t think you could take it.

“Relax, it’s nice and wet in here. I’m sure you can take it.”

Illumi said. Both him and Hisoka had to alter their thrusts. When one thrusted in, the other pulled out and so on. It was awkward at first, but before you knew it, you were taking them both like you were made to do this. Chrollo reappeared once again, placing his now flaccid cock to your face.

“Clean me up.”

He demanded. His cock was already flaccid but you knew you had to do this for him. Thiugh, it was hard to focus with the rough pounding youbwere recieving. You could feel your cunt stretch and burn; almost like it was going to burst. You had never felt so full. You took his soft cock into your hand and placed it gently into your mouth; sucking on it, trying to lick off all of his cum and your juices, to ‘clean him’. When he finally felt like you were done, he pulled away. A slight ‘pop’ sound leaving your mouth as you licked your lips.

Chrollo went on to place himself back into his clothing, occasionally eyeing the sight in front of him from time to time.

You felt like you were holding onto Hisoka for dear life as both men thrusted into you. A sudden feeling of pressure started to knot up in your lower region, and you knew you would be cumming again very soon. Everything felt so tight and so full, you hardly needed any clitoral stimulation to finish. Your mouth hung open in anticipation as you cursed under your breath and moaned, sounding more like a pornstar than anything. You hated to admit it, but you wanted them to fill you up, you truly did like the feeling, as slutty as it sounded. A few moments later you could feel both Hisoka and Illumi’s members harden inside of you, and that was nearly enough to set you over the edge. You came. Hard. You saw white in the corner of your eyes as you rode out your orgasm, squirting your juices onto their cocks. The two men followed shortly after; both emptying their seed inside of you to add to the mix with chrollos. It would be a surprise if you weren’t pregnant after this.

After they pulled out; you could feel Hisoka, Chrollo & illumi’s cum leak out of your abused cunt. Red and puffy lips stained with their seed, dripping onto hisokas lower torso and the silk sheets. your pussy was gaped and Your ass was getting darker and the welts and bruises began to show more. You stayed laying on top of Hisoka before he rolled you off of him and stood up. , Panting like a bitch in heat, from your intense orgasm, you waited for what to do next. Though, all you could really do was try to catch your breath. Suddenly, you saw the flash of what appeared to be.. a camera? You turned your head back in shock to see Hisoka, illumi and Chrollo snapping explicit photos of you, more specifically; your gaped and leaking cunt.

“What the fuck?!”

You yelled, sitting up and trying to cover yourself from their cameras and sadistic eyes. Chrollo let out a fake chuckle before coming close to you and caressing your tear stained cheek. His grip tightened as he spoke.

“The next time you decide to play any of us, these photos will be sent everywhere. I’ll make sure everyone knows that you’re the town slut.”

His words hurt you, but you felt like you deserved it in a way. You shouldn’t have played with their feelings, but you didn’t even knew that they had any; considering how heartless they all were.

“Clean her up. Then do what you want with her. I don't like things after they've been used”

Chrollo said, before leaving the room and fading into the shadows. Hisoka and illumi both began to eat you out, licking up all of your juices and their cum, as well as Chrollo's. Hisoka smirked as he brought his lips to yours, spitting out the fluid mixture into yours.

“Swallow it ~”

Hisoka hummed, rubbing his index finger along your lips.

What a long night this would be indeed…


End file.
